Learning to Love Again
by KandyHawes
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: After being forced by her past, Bryn Eriksen moves to Alaska to help her aunt with her bar. While there she meets the captain of the Northwestern. After meeting him, being in Alaska starts to seem not so bad anymore.Title may change
1. Meet Bryn

A/N: Okay, this is my first DC fanfic, so don't kill me. I know its sort of short but the chapters will get longer. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the Deadliest Catch, it is owned by Discovery Channel. I also do **NOT** own the Hansen's, Northwestern or her crew. It would be cool if I did though

* * *

Born and raised in Ontario, Canada, Bryn Eriksen figured that she could handle the cold weather in Alaska. How wrong she was. She had arrived in Alaska only a week before the king crab season began. Her reason for going to Alaska was simple, she needed a job and her aunt, Dana Bryan, had one to give.

She brushed her long black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She then turned towards the window that she had been staring out. She sighed as the beer truck drove by her Aunt's bar, the Elbow Room.

"You know dear, people have been know to die staring out there for too long, from boredom of course," her aunt said as she walked towards the counter.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Unless you have some invisible customers that I don't know about, then there's nothing to do right now."

"Don't you worry about the lack of customers, this is normal. We'll be busy enough in a few days, the king crab season starts in a little over a week, and so the fishermen usually show up here about a week early. Trust me, once they show up, you'll wish that you had the time to stare out the window," said Dana as she continued towards the counter "If you're so bored why don't you do me a favor and go clean the restrooms for me. Well really you don't have a choice now do you?"

"Yes Auntie Dana, I'll get right on it," Bryn said with a sigh.

She walked away from the window and headed towards the back room to get the cleaning supplies. Once she had the mop, bucket and various other supplies she went to the women's restroom and began to clean.

_30 Minutes Later_

"All finished, anything else you want done?" Bryn asked as she walked back into the main room of the bar.

Her aunt was sitting at one of the tables going over some papers and had jumped when Bryn spoke. She laughed at herself and then shook her head.

"No, there's nothing else. You deserve the rest of the day off, why don't you go around town and get familiar with it?" she said and went back to her papers.

"I could, I guess. Maybe I'll see if any new boats have come in or not," Bryn replied.

"I'd advise you to stay away from the docks, if you get in any of the crew's way then there could be trouble. Just get to know the stores and the area. Oh there is one thing that you can do for me. If its not too much trouble I was wondering if you'd be willing to go to the grocery store to see if the shipment of lemons have come in yet. I'll give you the money just in case. When you get there, ask for Marty. Tell him you're my niece, give him the money and he'll give you the lemons," said Dana.

"Sure thing boss," Bryn said with a mock salute.

Five minutes later Bryn had the money and was on her way to the store. It wasn't that far, maybe a ten minute walk from the bar. Bryn smiled at a man that walked by and looked out at the water. Big, beautiful and downright cold. She continued to walk down the winding road until she came to what looked like a warehouse. The sign on the building said "Marty's Grocery Mart". Bryn walked into the store and ran into one of the employees who was carrying a box.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said.

"Its not a problem," laughed the dark haired man that she run into.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Marty would you?" she asked

"Well, I should hope so, considering I am Marty," he said with a smile.


	2. Uncle Phil?

**First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Second, this chapter may need an explanation family wise so I will post that at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Marty asked Bryn as she picked up the box of lemons.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks anyway though. I just wish that Aunt Dana had mentioned that it was a box, not a bag, of lemon," she said laughing. "Thanks for all the help Marty. It was nice meeting you."

Not a problem Bryn. It was nice meeting you too. Say hello to Dana for me," Marty said as he held the door open for her.

"I will," Bryn replied with a smile as she walked out the door.

Bryn began the 10-minute walk back to the Elbow Room. She noticed that it had gotten colder since she had left and suddenly wished that she had worn a heavier jacket. Bryn could barely see of the box which made walking difficult.

As she looked over the box she tripped over a rock, dropping the lemons and falling to he ground. She groaned as over half of the lemons spilled out onto the ground.

"Shit," she muttered and shook her head.

"Hey are you okay?" came a deep voice from behind.

Bryn looked behind her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking," she said.

The man bent down and started to pick up the lemons and put them back in the box.

"Oh really, you don't have to do that," she said.

"No its alright, I want to help," he replied.

Bryn smiled at him and it was then that she realized that she recognized the dark haired, dark eyed man. Her mother had a photo of him in her living room.

"Phil Harris is that you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, slightly confused.

"You don't recognize me do you?" she laughed "Its me, Bryn. You know, Tina's daughter? As in you niece who you haven't seen in over 3 years," she said while still smiling.

"Well I'll be damned, it is you!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Other than dropping lemons of course," he said with a laugh.

"I'm working at the Elbow Room. My Aunt Dana, that's Dad's sister, needed some help and I needed a job so here I am." She replied, "So, obviously, you're still crab fishing."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

They continued to talk as they picked up the rest of the lemons.

"So, Uncle Phil, where were you headed before I dropped the box?" Bryn asked as she stood up.

"Honestly? I was going to the Elbow Room. I needed a drink. Your cousins are driving me nuts," he said as he picked up the box.

"You don't have to carry that you know," she said "I can carry it."

"No, its alright. I haven't seen you for awhile so I'll use this to make it up to you."

"Okay, you win. But just this once," she laughed.

"So, Dana is a Brynjar's sister? I didn't know that," Phil said as he started walking.

"Yeah, she is. She's four years younger or something like that. Small world huh?" she said.

"Yeah, no kidding. So how long have you been here anyway?" he asked.

"Only a few days. I couldn't get a job back home and Dad had been talking to Aunt Dana one night and she told him that I could work for her and live with her if I wanted to. I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity, I needed the job."

"Well that's good. At least you're with family right? Look, about what happened. I was going to call you after…well, you know," he said " I chose not to though, that's not because I don't care, I just knew that you had all the support you needed and that I really couldn't help much being out of the country and all."

"Yeah, I know, its alright. Really, I'm glad that you didn't. it was a really rough 6 months. It didn't help that it was in the news and shit. Being in a small town didn't help any either. That's one of the reasons I took the job out here," she said as she looked down at her feet.

Phil gave her a weak smile as she opened the door to the Elbow Room. She waited until he was through the door and then followed him into the bar.

"Aunt Dana, you around?" she called.

"You're back! I thought you'd went and disappeared on me," she said as she walked out of the back room. "Why, its Phil Harris! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hello there Dana, how have you been?" he said as he set down the box and gave her a hug.

"Well, while you guys catch up I'm going to go outside and get some air," Bryn said.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked out the door. She moved out of the way so that people could enter or leave the bar if they wanted. Digging through her jeans pocket she pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter. After lighting and taking a drag of her smoke, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_A 5-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes ran up to Bryn, who was sitting on a park bench._

_"Mommy did you see? Did you see? I went down the big kids slide all by my self!" he said eagerly._

_"I did see you Chace! I told you that you were a big boy now," she laughed._

_She got up from where she was sitting and gave him a big hug. Then she picked him up in her arms and spun him around in a circle. This made him laugh._

_"Mommy, can we go in the swings?" he asked._

_"Of course we can. So, which ones? The big kids or the little kids?" she asked._

_"The big kids, like last time when I sat on your lap," he answered._

_"Alright then, on my lap, on one big kids swing, just for the big boy!" she exclaimed as she laughed and ran towards the swings._

_End of Flashback_

Bryn opened her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away and took one last drag of her cigarette, she then walked back into the bar.

* * *

**Okay, so the family explaination. Bryn is the Daughter of Tina and Brynjar Erikson. Tina is Phil's half sister (I don't know if he has a sister, but for my story he does.). Dana is Brynjar's sister. If you haven't guessed, Bryn is named after her father. That's all for now, you'll learn more later.**


	3. Get out of My Head!

**Thanks again for all the reviews. It means a lot to me to know people are actually reading it. I realize that this chapter is a little short but I was writing it at 2 this morning. There's a little bit of Bryn's history in this chapter.**

Bryn couldn't help but laugh at her two cousins, Josh and Jake Harris. They were currently sitting at the table closest to the bar. They were in the middle of an arm wrestle to see who would be stuck paying the bill. It looked to her like Josh would win, he usually did which made Bryn wonder why Jake was even trying. She did give him credit for it though.

She looked away when she heard the door open. She smiled at the three men who entered the bar. The first was tall with short, messy brown hair and dark eyes. The second man was slightly shorter with black hair, a bit of a beard and dark eyes like the first. The third man was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

They waved at Phil and all but one sat at Phil's table. The first man headed in her direction.

" You're not Dana," he said.

"Good observation," she said laughing "I'm her niece."

"Well then, niece of Dana, its nice to meet you. I'm Edgar Hansen, deck boss on the Northwestern," he said and held out his hand.

"Bryn Eriksen, bar tender," she said as she shook his hand.

Edgar laughed and ordered a Coke. Once he had paid he joined the other men at Phil's table. Bryn busied herself with wiping down the bar. Her aunt had been very right. They were extremely busy; everyday they had well over 20 fishermen in the bar at one time. And where was her aunt now? She had gone to the grocery store because they were out of ice. Bryn had joked around and told her just to go outside, there was plenty of ice out there. Dana didn't find it very funny.

She jumped when there was a large crash. She looked over at her cousins and shook her head. Josh had knocked Jake out of his chair.

"If you two break it, you clean it," she said as a warning.

She then shook her head and continued what she'd been doing. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the footsteps walking towards her.

"Hi there," said the man, making her jump. She recognized him as one of the ones who came in with Edgar.

" Hi," she said as she tried to calm her heart rate.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile.

"Not a problem, I should have been paying attention," she said.

"I'm Sig Hansen, Edgar's older brother and captain of the Northwestern."

"Well, its nice to meet you Captain Hansen, I am Bryn Eriksen, Dana's niece," she said.

"Bryn huh? That's a Norwegian name isn't it?" he asked.

"Well done, Mr. Hansen, it is indeed Norwegian. My father was born in Norway, my mother is Canadian," she answered, sounding impressed.

"It helps to be Norwegian when you want to understand it. My brothers and I are Norwegian," he stated.

"Well then, hallo herr Hansen," she said laughing, " What can I get for you?"

"How about a rum and coke," he said.

"I think I can handle making that for you," she said, already reaching for a glass.

She made the captain his drink and he paid for it. She gave him one last smile as he turned to walk toward her uncle's table. Bryn sighed. There was something about that captain and she couldn't figure it out. All she knew was from the moment he walked in the door she liked him.

"Hey, I'm back," her aunt said as she walked up to her.

"Its about time," Bryn laughed.

"I'll tell you what, you've worked hard today. Why don't you go back to my place and take the rest of the night off. Relax a little," Dana suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahaead, you deserve it," she said.

Bryn smiled and hugged her aunt. She grabbed her coat from the back room as well as a broom and dustbin. She handed them to Jake who had just broken a glass.

"I told you if you break it you fix it. Have fun Jakey," she said laughing as she walked away from him and then out the door.

Her aunt's home wasn't far from the bar so she decided to walk, rather than take her aunt's second car, which her aunt had said she could use while there. It was a five-minute walk, which she'd use to clear her head. No matter how much she tried she could not get the Norwegian Captain out of her mind. She shook her head as she reached the cabin like house.

Walking in the house she checked the messages on the answering machine, there were none so she decided to go in her room and watch a little television. Lying on her queen sized bed she grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. She came across Stephen King's Pet Cemetery. She loved the Stephen King books and films so she stopped to watch.

She watched as the little boy in the film ran towards the road. Before he got there she quickly turned off the television, she knew what happens next. She didn't want to see that. It would bring back too many memories. She thought back to the past year. 6 months ago her ex-boyfriend, while she was babysitting her friend's daughter, had attacked her. Her ex had beaten her up to the point of unconsciousness. He then killed Janie's daughter and then had turned on Chace. He had taken his own son from her home. By the time that the police found him, he had killed their son and while facing the police, he tried to kill himself. He didn't succeed and was arrested and put in prison.

The damage had been done in the little town she lived in. many of the people living there thought that it was her fault, she had let Peter in the house. No one in town would hire her and so she moved.

Bryn shivered as the memory played over in her mind. She was healing, slowly but she was. She looked over to the nightstand at the picture of her and her son. She smiled and turned the television back on and changed the channel. Still she couldn't concentrate on the program she was watching, she kept thinking about Sig Hansen. Eventually she gave up and turned the light out. It only took minutes for her to fall asleep.


	4. He'll Have To Go Through Us

_Kingston Penitentiary_

A tall brown haired man sat in his prison cell, watching the guards walk by. He closed his green eyes for a moment and gave a small smirk. Two more days and he'd be free. He was excited; 6 months in jail had been enough for him.

He stood up and began to pace back and forth. He was thinking about whether or not there was anything more for him to do. He had gotten a job lined up already. So no, nothing left to figure out. He smiled to himself and lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

_The Elbow Room-3 Days Later_

"Eggy!" Bryn yelled as the Hansen brothers walked through the door.

Since first meeting the brothers they had become fast friends. She learned that a year prior, Sig and his wife went through a messy divorce, Edgar was psychotic and Norman was the quiet, normal one.

"Who are you calling Eggy? You en torsk!" Edgar yelled back.

"I am not a cod fish you freak of nature!" she said, sounding wounded.

"Eggy, what have I told you about picking on poor Bryn?" Sig asked with a smile.

"Thank you Sig. At least one of you like me," she said giving him a quick smile.

Sig's face turned red, Bryn ignored this and walked passed him. As she did she punched Edgar in the arm.

"Ow! Did you see that? I'm telling my mommy!" Edgar said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh shut up you big baby," said Norman as he rolled his eyes.

Bryn laughed and walked away. She was about to go to the back room when she looked behind her for a moment. What she saw made her heart jump into her throat. Standing in the doorway was a man that she thought and hoped, she'd never see again.

Sig had seen her smile fall from her face and followed her gaze to the man in the door. He looked back just in time to see her start to fall. Before she hit the ground he was by her side and had her in his arms.

"Bryn!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" Dana said as she came running towards them.

"I have no idea. She just passed out," he said

"Alright, pick her up and follow me."

Sig did what he was told and picked Bryn up. He followed Dana to the back room and laid her on the couch. They were all relieved when Bryn slowly woke up.

"Please tell me I was dreaming," she said weakly.

"Dreaming? About what?" her aunt asked, handing her a glass of water.

"He was here, Peter Cane was here."

"Peter as in, Chace?" Dana said with worry.

"Yeah," said Bryn.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, unless I'm just seeing things," she said as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'll never know if I don't look.

After saying this she walked back into the main room and sure enough, there he was and he was talking to her uncle. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to run into the back room again. She ran straight into Sig, who upon seeing her tears wrapped his arms around her and shielded her from Peter. He didn't know who he was but Bryn didn't want her there.

"You bastard! How dare you come into my bar!" screamed Dana "You murdering little asshole, scum of the earth, evil bastard."

Upon hearing this Peter smirked at her.

"Oh, you must have found out about that little incident. Well they let me out because I was a good little boy," he said and then walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked.

"That, Phil, is Peter Cane, the man who murdered Chace," Dana said.

"Who's Chace?" Edgar asked.

"Can I tell them Bryn?" Dana asked.

Bryn looked over at her aunt and bit her lip. She then nodded and buried her head into Sig's chest.

"Chace is, sorry was, Bryn's son. She had been dating Peter and they had an accident. She was 20 at the time. When Chace was 5 Bryn was babysitting a friend's daughter who was the same age. Peter and Bryn had broken up shortly after she had become pregnant so he wasn't in the picture except to see him on weekends. Peter showed up drunk at her apartment," Dana paused "He knocked Bryn out and killed Lea, that's the little girl. He then kidnapped Chace. When they finally found him Chace was dead."

Everyone in the room was silent. Bryn was shaking now and Dana brought a chair over for her. Phil was the first one to speak.

"That's the man who killed my great-nephew? If he shows his ugly head around here again he's gonna be dealing with me."

"And us," Josh said looking at his brother who nodded.

"He's going to have to get through the Hansens too," Norman said.


	5. The Talent Show

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The songs used in this chapter are not mine. Various companies own them. Also, quick warning one song has a lot of bad language.

It had taken over an hour to calm Bryn down, eventually though she did calm down and her aunt got her a drink. About a half hour later Bryn decided that she wanted to go home. Her aunt however, didn't want her alone.

"I really don't want you going alone, not with him in town," she said, full of concern.

"Yes, I know that. But I don't want to be here until two or three in the morning!" Bryn complained.

Dana rubbed the back of her neck and began to pace. She wasn't about to let her niece go home alone when there was a murderer in town. Suddenly she had an idea. What if she didn't go home alone?

"Okay, you can go, but on one condition," she said " Someone goes with you and stays with you until I get home."

"Honestly, who's going to want to leave here, just to babysit me?" She said with sarcasm.

"I'll do it," Sig said "I was going to leave soon anyway."  
Dana smiled, that's what she was hoping for.

"Its settled then. And because you're helping us out Sig, all your drinks from tonight are on the house," Said Dana.

"That's great Dana, but I've already paid for my drinks," Sig said laughing.

"Oh, well then tomorrow they're free," she laughed.

"Okay, now that that's settled. We'll see you later," Sig said as he grabbed both his and Bryn's coats.

Barely two minutes later they were out the door and walking down the street towards the house. Every little noise made Bryn jump, although she did notice that she felt safer with him around. For this she was thankful.

"Are you alright?" Sig asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just a little shook up," she replied.

"So, I've told you a bit about me, so how about you tell me about you?"

"Well, you already know about Chace. Let's see, I have two brothers and a sister. Aksel is29, he's the oldest out of us all. Then there's Oddmund, whom we just call Odd, and Audhild, they're both 17," she said, "I love to travel, that's one of the reasons why I was so keen on coming here."

"Wow, your parents really liked the traditional names didn't they?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah, my Dad was really determined to keep our heritage in the family," Bryn replied.

When they arrived at Dana's house Bryn unlocked the door and Sig held it open for her while she went inside. When he entered the home he realized that he was in the living room. The walls were a dark green and the carpet was white. The room setup was simple, there was a beige couch against the wall, a coffee table in front of it and a beige lazy boy chair. In front of the windows was a black T.V stand. He also noticed that the walls were covered in photos of various people. Some of them he could tell were Bryn.

"So do you want anything to drink or eat?" Bryn asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for asking though," he answered.

" Not a problem," Bryn said smiling " Well, its going to be awhile 'til Aunt Dana gets home, so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not, it'll pass the time," Sig said returning the smile.

"Great, so I'm going to go get changed, if you open the door on the left below the T.V you'll find the movies, pick one out."

Without waiting for an answer Bryn walked out of the living room and headed towards the back of the house. While she was gone, Sig crouched down and started looking through the movies. He paused when he saw The Perfect Storm. Bad idea he thought to himself. He continued looking through the titles until he saw Hatari, it was one of his favourite John Wayne films.

"Found one yet?" Bryn asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Yeah," he said as he stood and held up the DVD.

"Okay, so do you want to put it in or shall I?"

"I'll do it, I'm up already," he said.

"You know, Eggy and the guys said that you were a hard ass. You don't seem like one," she said as she sat down on the couch.

" That's because the hard ass me, also known by Edgar as "Psycho Sig", comes out generally only when we're fishing or when my girls go out on a date," he said laughing.

Sig turned around and walked to the couch. He looked at Bryn for a moment. She was now wearing black track pants and a big maroon sweater. He noticed that she had turned a pale shade of pink. He smiled again and sat down beside her.

They were five minutes into the movie when Sig felt her head fall onto his shoulder. He looked over at her and realized that she was asleep. He thought about waking her up but decided not to. She'd had a rough day and he decided that she deserved to sleep a little. He went back to watching the movie and found himself falling asleep.

_2 hours later_

Dana walked through the front door followed by Edgar. She stopped and looked at the two sleeping people in her living room. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, she was followed by Edgar.

"Well, at least we know that they get along," Edgar said laughing.

"Who gets along?" came Sig's voice from the living room.

"What the hell? Sorry, did we wake you up?" asked Dana.

"Yeah, its alright though. Bryn is awake now too."

As soon as he said this, Bryn walked into the kitchen with Sig and sat down at the table.

"You know, I had a really cool idea, I was thinking that before you boys went out we should have a mini talent show at the bar," Dana said "You know, just for fun."

"That sounds cool!" exclaimed the half awake Bryn.

"I have an idea already," Edgar said with an evil smile.

"Oh God, what have you done Dana?" Sig asked.

_ Two Days Later_

"I want to welcome you all to the first Elbow Room Talent Show!" Dana said as she stood at the front of the bar with a microphone. "First up are Alvin and the Chipmunks."

Everyone cheered as Josh and Jake Harris and Jake Anderson walked out on stage, wearing shirts with the first letter or their names on them. They also were holding three balloons each. The music started and they all inhaled some of the air from the balloons and they all began to sing.

_Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)_

_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

_Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

When they were finished, the crowd was laughing and cheering as the boys took a bow and Dana walked back on stage.

"Okay, so now that none of us can breath! Next up we have Edgar Hansen and Matt Bradley.

Matt and Edgar walked up on the stage. Matt was carrying a guitar. Edgar gave an evil smile and started to sing, or attempt to.

_I bang on the door but you won't let me in,  
'cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin.  
Locked all the doors from the front to the back,  
And left me a note telling me I should pack._

_I walk in the bar and the fella's all cheer,  
They order me up a whiskey and beer.  
You ask me why I'm writing this poem,  
Some call it a tavern but I call it home._

_Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk._

_Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!_

_You've given me an option, you say I must choose,  
'tween you and the liqour, then I'll take the booze!  
Jumpin' on Western down to the south side,  
Where I'll sit down and exercise my Irish pride._

_Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk._

_Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!_

Bryn was sitting in the back laughing and then walked up to the stage with her own guitar.

"Okay guys, its my turn now. I know that all of you know about what happened to my son. So I wanted to do this song for Chace," she said. She then started to play her guitar.

Nana, nanana, nana  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

_Nana, nanana, nana  
I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somehow you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Nana, nanana, nana  
I miss you_

Bryn finished singing and she was trying not to cry at the same time. She saw her aunt at the back, she was in tears. The crowd gave her the biggest applause so far and she just smiled and stepped off the stage, letting the next group do their performance. She walked over to where Sig was standing.

"That was amazing," he said "I have a feeling that you just won."

Bryn smiled at him as he put his arm around her and they continued watching the other acts.


	6. Just out For a Walk

**Okay, so this is the most I've ever done with a story, I always seem to stoop about halfway through but as long as I'm getting reviews I'll continue writing. So thanks to all my loyal reviewers.**

* * *

Bryn groaned and covered her eyes with her arm as the shrill sound of her alarm clock blared in her head and invaded her sleep. With her other hand she reached over to the nightstand and tried to find the alarm clock. Finding it, she turned it off and rolled over onto her back. She lay there for a moment, groaned again and decided to get up.

She rolled out of the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Slowly Bryn pulled herself up off the floor. She rubbed her eyes and moved towards her cherry wood dresser. She grabbed a pair of worn out blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She then grabbed a pair of socks, underwear and a bra. Bryn left her room and walked into the hallway. She stopped at the closet and grabbed a towel and washcloth. She then walked into the washroom to have her shower.

Fifteen minutes later Bryn left the washroom, dressed in her jeans and turtleneck. She smiled at her aunt as she passed her in the hallway; she was on the phone. Walking back into her bedroom, Bryn grabbed her brush from her desk and began brushing her pitch black hair. When she was finished putting her hair in a loose bun, she put on some eyeliner and lip gloss.

Bryn then made her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. When she got there she saw that her aunt was still on the phone. When her aunt saw her she smiled at her again and handed her a cup of coffee. Bryn mouthed the words thank you to her and walked to the fridge to get some milk. She then added sugar and finally took a drink.

Finally, after being on the phone for another five minutes, her aunt hung up.

"That was your mom, apparently they are thinking of coming for a visit soon," Dana said.

"What, I'm gone not even two weeks and they need to see me already?" Bryn asked with a laugh.

"Apparently," Dana laughed.

"Well, whatever floats their boats," Bryn said as she put her coffee cup in the sink.

She then left the kitchen and went back to her room where she grabbed her running shoes. She went back to the kitchen and sat on one of the 4 chairs.

"Where are you off to?" asked her aunt.

"I was thinking of going to the docks, I want to o bug egg head," she replied.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you going down there, the fleet leaves tomorrow and they're busy preparing to go."

"Aunt Dana, the most I'm gonna do is say hi and then leave, I wanna see Uncle Phil before he leaves too," she said "And besides do you remember when you told me to tell you if you sounded like grandma? Yeah, well you do."

"Fine, go but be at the bar at 5," she sighed.

Bryn gave her aunt a hug and practically ran out of the house. She always preferred to walk, and from where they were to the dock, there was no point in driving because all she had to do was walk down the street. When she got close enough she instantly recognized her Uncle's boat. Beside it there was another and she read the name on its side. It was the Northwestern. She didn't have to go that far after all. She walked another 2 minutes and found herself in front of the two vessels. She felt herself give an evil grin when she saw Edgar.

"Hey Egg-Head! What are you doing?" she yelled and laughed as he jumped nearly a foot in the air.

* * *

A/N: Sorry gang, that's all you get from me today, I know its short but there will be more tomorrow…I hope.


	7. Fire and Sig

Special thanks to Stormess for the idea! Also thanks to my loyal reviewers. Oh, before I forget, anything in Norwegian will be translated at the end of the chapter (If I remember that is) and it may not be exact as I used a translator. I may be learning Norwegian but I'm not there yet. Also, I know it was short but I had 6 pages hand written until my nephew spilled juice on it. It became unreadable and I really didn't want to re-write it all.I also noticed that all my paragraphs are short. Sorry.

* * *

Edgar Hansen stared down at the green eyed, black hair woman who stood on the dock before him.

"Listen here en torsk, it's Edgar, me no eggy!" he practically yelled.

"Yeah, sure Edgar," Bryn said.

Edgar went to argue again, but then he realized that she had called him Edgar, not Eggy. He then gave her a big smile and continued scrubbing the deck.

"I thought that only pirates swabbed decks," she laughed.

"Nope, Vikings do too," Edgar said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I figured that since you guys were leaving tomorrow, I'd stop by and say hi. Plus I was going to see my uncle," she replied.

"Well, why don't you come on up here?" Edgar said.

"Don't you have to check with your captain first?"

"Nah, he won't mind, he likes you," Edgar said with a laugh "Besides, you're just in time for fire!"

Bryn laughed and ignored him when he tried to help her onto the Northwestern.

"So, what's this "fire" you're talking about?" she asked.

Edgar gave her an evil grin and walked over to the sorting table. Next to it there was an old coffee can. He dumped the clear liquid onto the table. He motioned for her to stand back and was about to throw a lit match onto the table when they heard Sig yell at him from the dock.

"Edgar, put that…don't you dare! You're going to set the whole boat on fire! EDGAR!" he yelled as Edgar "accidentally" dropped the match onto the table.

Edgar then jumped up and down in circles, laughing hysterically and clapping. Sig shook his head at his brother and made his way onto the boat.

"Well, good morning Bryn. I see you've met the pyromaniac side of my brother," Sig said as he looked at the still burning table "Edgar, vil du sette det ut brann kan du?

"Ja Eggy, sette det ut brann," Bryn said laughing "Morning Sig."

"How are you doing?" he asked as Edgar grabbed a fire extinguisher and began to put out the flames.

"Good thanks. How bout you?"

"Good, busy. Edgar, Matt and Norman are going grocery shopping. Why don't you go give them a hand," Sig said.

Edgar gave a small wave and jumped off of the boat. He practically ran towards the red Ford pick-up truck that was waiting on the street.

" So, what brings you down here?" Sig asked as he motioned for Bryn to follow him.

"I thought that I'd come and see you guys before you all left. Just in case you weren't able to hit the bar tonight," Bryn said as she followed him around the Northwestern.

"Well, I appreciate it, I know for a fact that we wont be going to the bar, or at least I wont be. I've got too much work to do."

"So, this is your baby huh?" Bryn said as they walked into the wheelhouse.

"Yeah, this is her," he replied with a smile.

Bryn look at her watch and she frowned. She was enjoying being with him right now and didn't want to leave.

"Shoot, if I wanna see Uncle Phil and get to work on time I've got to go," she said sounding very disappointed.

"Well, you better get going then," he said.

He stood there a moment, thinking to himself. Its now or never, he thought.

"Hey, when we get back would you want to go out for dinner or something with me?"

"I'd like that," she answered with a broad smile.

She then walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She went to pull away from him when Sig leaned in and kissed her. Shocked at first, Bryn relaxed and wrapped her armed around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sig in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

After what seemed like hours, Bryn needed to come up for air and broke off the kiss. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm only mortal, I need to breathe," She said.

Sig only smiled at her. He then took hand and led her to the deck . he then jumped over the rail and oto the dock so that he could help her off of the boat. Once on the dock, Bryn wrapped her around Sig and kissed him again.

"You be careful out there," she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I will be," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

_En torsk: Cod fish_

_Edgar, vil du sette det ut brann kan du? Edgar would you put that fire out please?_

_Ja Eggy, sette det ut brann! Yeah Eggy, put that fire out!_


	8. Back Already?

I want to thank iHedge for the idea

**I want to thank iHedge for the idea. I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something to keep you interested. Thanks for all the reviews .**

Two days, the fleet had left two days ago and Bryn already missed Sig and the crews of both the Northwestern and the Cornelia Marie. Ever time she closed her eyes Bryn could see Sig. She could smell his cologne, Old Spice. Not only could she see and smell him but she could taste him still, a mixture of chocolate, coffee and cigarettes. And she could hear his promise to her.

Bryn smile to herself when she thought of the kiss that they had shared just 3 days before.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Dana said, piercing Bryn's thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Aunt Dana," Bryn said, "Its just that without the fishermen here I'm kind of bored."

"Don't worry, I was the same way when I first came out here. It'll change, besides the locals still come in, so there is some business. Plus if you get too bored, I do have a radio and a satellite phone you can use to give Phil or Sig a call," Dana said with a knowing smirk.

"Bryn smiled back and walked towards the window which gave a great view of the harbor. It was lightly snowing, but other than that the sun was shining. She went to turn away when she saw a boat entering the harbor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. After two days of fishing the Northwestern was returning. She's heard stories about how quickly they worked but nothing like this. Bryn ran into the back room and grabbed her coat.

"Be back in a bit Aunt Dana!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

She ran as fast as she could to reach the dock. She got there just as the Northwestern was docking. Edgar and Norman were talking quickly in Norwegian and then Norman jumped onto the dock to secure the Northwestern to the dock.

"Hey! I knew you guys were good, but two days and she's full already?" Bryn asked.

"Nope, I could only wish," Norman said, "Dumbass over there decided to set the galley on fire, we had to come back for repairs."

"Eggy wanted big boom…Siggy no like big boom…him mad…him on rampage," Edgar said after he jumped off of the boat and began to walk passed them.

"Wow, he really has lost it."

"Yeah, well talking about losing it, you shoulda seen Sig. I thought he was going to kill him. I've never seen my brother so pissed off, abd trust me, I've seen him pissed off plenty of times before," Said Norman.

"And I don't think that I've heard you talk so much," Bryn said with a laugh.

"I only talk to the people I like," he replied with a smile.


	9. The Date

Sig sat silently in the wheelhouse watching as the Norman tied the Northwestern to the dock. Edgar had finally taken it too far and now he had Sig extremely angry. Now they had to take time out of their fishing to repair the galley. Right now the object of his anger could be found on the dock. This is when he realized that Norman was talking to someone wearing blue jeans and a red jacket. He smiled when he identified the person as Bryn. Edgar walked off towards the hardware store. Norman and Bryn were laughing about something.

"Hey Norman, you want to help her over the rail and send her up here?" he said over the loud speaker.

Norman nodded and climbed over the rail. Once over, he held out his hand and helped Bryn over the rail. He told her to tell Sig that he was going to help Edgar and that the rest of the crew had gone to the bar. Bryn hugged him and he ran to catch up to Edgar. Bryn then made her way up to the wheelhouse.

"Hey, how's my favourite captain?" she asked when she walked in.

"Better now that you're here to keep me company," he replied with a small smile.

Bryn moved to stand next to where Sig was sitting. As soon as she was close enough Sig wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Bryn shrieked and turned to look up at him. She sat up a little and gave him a quick kiss.

"You know, I've been thinking. I believe you promised me dinner when we got back."

"Hm, so I did," Bryn said, "How about when I'm done work, which since I worked until 2 am last night, is at 5 o'clock, you come over to Aunt Dana's place around 6 and I'll make you dinner myself and then maybe we'll watch a movie."

"That my dear, sounds great," he said as he kissed her again.

"Oh, before I forget, Norman told me to tell you that he was going to help Edgar and that the rest of the crew were at the bar," she said.

Dana's House-3 hours later

Bryn walked into her aunt's house promptly at a quarter after five. She made her way to her bedroom and changed into a tight fitting, blue T-shirt and black dress pants. She then went back to the kitchen where she realized that she has no idea as to what to make for dinner. She opened the fridge and began looking through its contents.

"Well, now what?" she asked herself.

She sighed and closed the fridge and then moved on to the freezer. She cursed as she moved the food around and finally settled on pork chops. Her aunt had a small counter top grill so she decided to make a homemade barbecue sauce and grill the pork chops. With the chops, she decided on making corn, mashed potatoes and peas.

"Now that's that," she said to herself.

Bryn pulled out that grill and opened the airtight package of pork chops, plugged in and turned on the grill and then threw the pork chops onto it. As the 2 pork chops began to cook, Bryn went to the fridge and took out mustard and ketchup. From the cupboard she grabbed several different spices and began to make her father's homemade barbecue sauce. She had just put the first half of the sauce on the first side of the pork chops when there was a knock at the door. Bryn couldn't help but smile when she opened it.

"Hey there!" she said, "Come on in."

"Well someone looks good," Sig said as he walked in the door.

"Thanks, so do you," Bryn replied, slightly pink faced.

"Oh, these are for you."

"Aw, Sig you didn't have to!" she said as he handed her a bouquet of red and pink roses, a hard find in Alaska, "Thank you."

"You're right, I didn't, but I did and you're welcome."

Bryn laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let me get a vase for these. Do you want a drink? We don't realy have anything other than Pepsi and coffee at the moment," she said as she began looking through the china cabinet for a vase.

"Sure, I'll have a Pepsi thanks," said Sig.

" I don't want to be rude, but do you mind grabbing it yourself? There are glasses in the cupboard behind you if you want one," she said, pulling out a crystal vase.

"Nah, I prefer drinking from the can," he replied as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi.

While filling the vase with water, Bryn couldn't help but sneak a look over at Sig. He was wearing blue jeans and a black sweater. The roses were finally in their vase and sitting on the counter. Bryn flipped the pork chops and began to put the rest of the sauce on them and jumped a little when she felt Sig's arms wrap around her and his head rest on her shoulder.

"Smells good," he said.

* * *

Mwhahahaha that's all you get for now.


	10. Interupted

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time . Hope this makes up for it. BTW, I have set up a website for this and other stories. I have decided to turn my DC series into a chronicle. It is called The DC Chronicles. You can find it and my wiki for the series on my profile in up coming weeks. **

Bryn and Sig had just sat down to eat when the phone rang. Bryn sighed and excused herself. She went into the living room to answer the hone. It was her aunt, Dana. They spoke for a few minutes and then Bryn hung up the phone.

"Okay, so we have a slight problem," she said as she reentered the kitchen.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"My parents, well my mother to be exact," she said.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Sig asked, obviously concerned.

"She's fine, and apparently they are on their way here."

"This is bad, why?" he asked.

"Well, Daddy won't be a problem, its Mom I'm worried about," she said, "You see, Mom and I used to be close, really close, we were best friends. That ended when I became pregnant. It was like I was a criminal. Also, she's not very keen on me dating anymore, so just a warning to you, she's probably not going to be very nice."

Sig was just about to reply when the front door opened and two people entered the home. The first person was a man. He was balding, but what was left of his hair was snowy white. He had dark eyes; almost black. He stood tall, full of authority, however his eyes showed he was caring. The woman was hard faced, with long brown hair. She was slim, fair skinned and looked as if she commanded power and respect. Bryn looked nothing like her, except for the eyes. They were a deep green.

"Daddy!" Bryn cried as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey there baby girl! How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm great," she said, " Oh, Daddy, this is Sig Hansen, he's a captain of a crab boat."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sig, I'm Brynjar Eriksen," Brynjar said as he held out his hand.

Sig shook his hand and Bryn was about to say something when the woman cleared her throat and glared at Bryn.

"Hello Mother," she said with a sigh, "This is Sig, Sig this is my mother Tina."

"Nice to meet you," Sig said with a small smile.

Tina only sneered and pushed passed him as she went into the kitchen. Bryn clenched her teeth, but chose to say nothing; instead she shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that Sig, why don't you go eat while I get them settled."

"No, its okay, I don't mind waiting," he said.

"Alright, well I'm going to talk to my mother for a minute," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Who is he?" Tina asked as she began to make herself some tea.

"I told you, he's a crab fisherman."

"Why is he here with you, alone?" she asked Bryn.

"Mom, don't start, please just don't," Bryn pleaded.

" I just want to know why you were here, alone with a man, who is obviously older than you."

"If you must know, we were in the middle of a date," Bryn said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Oh really? Do you not remember the last guy that you dated? He got you pregnant and then left you, returning only to kill your son, and here you are only 6 months later dating another man," Tina said.

Tina's word cut into Bryn like a knife. Bryn had had enough. She choked back her tears and clenched her teeth. She balled her hands into fists and fought the urge to hit her mother. Instead, she turned around, walked through the living room and out the front door.

Bryn began to pace back and forth in front of the house, then sat on the front step. She finally let the tears fall. beginning to shake, and didn't look up when she heard the front door open. She felt strong arms wrap around he,r and she finally looked up to see that it was Sig. Neither of the two people sitting on the steps said a word. Bryn leaned into him and he held her closer and allowed her just to cry. A few minutes later Sig spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She always does this. Ever since Chace died she's used his death against me," she said," She's one of the main reasons that I left home, I couldn't take it anymore."

Sig only nodded and squeezed her gently. Although she still had the sniffles, she had stopped crying. Bryn looked up at him and smiled a little.

"It seems like every time something goes wrong, you're around to help pick up the pieces. Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem, I'm glad to be around to help."

"I think our dinner is cold," Bryn said with a laugh.

"That's alright," he said, laughing too, " Tell you what, how about we go to Aiken's?"

"What's Aiken's?" asked Bryn.

"It's a restaurant, on the other side of the harbor."

"Sure, we coulddo that . It would be good to get away after what she said," Bryn replied, "Just let me tell my dad and we can go."


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a while but with school and everything I've been really busy

Hey guys, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a while but with school and everything I've been really busy. I will try to get another chapter up this weekend.


	12. I've Had Enough

A/N: Well, here you go, an update finally! Sorry for the delay but I've been really busy. Originally this was to be the last chapter but I figured a few people may hunt me down so there will be at least one more plus and epilogue.

Bryn pulled herself up into Sig's pickup truck and smiled at him as he put the truck into drive and slowly backed out of the driveway. The drive to Aiken's was a quiet one, just under five minutes after they had left; they had arrived at the restaurant. As soon as the truck was parked, Sig jumped out, locked and shut his door then practically ran over to Bryn's side. Bryn gave a small laugh as he opened her door and helped her out.

Sig wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the restaurant. He opened the door for her and gave a small wave to one of the patrons.

Back at Dana's

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Tina asked, sipping her tea as if nothing had happened.

"You attacked her again," Brynjar said.

"I was not attacking her; I was merely pointing out that she shouldn't be dating anyone. She makes too many mistakes in choosing men," Tina said, "Look at this new guy she's with, a crab fisherman? What kind of job is that?"

"You know what, Tina? You need to give him a chance and stop being a bitch. Oh and by the way, did you forget that _my_ father was a crab fisherman?"

Tina only rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea.

_Aiken's Restaurant_

Bryn struggled to breathe as she wiped the tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"So he seriously jumped off of the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sig said with a laugh, "Umbrella and all. Norman and I called him Mary Poppins for the longest time."

"Wow, he really is nuts."

"You have no idea. So, tell me Miss Eriksen. What is it that you want to do with your life?" he asked as the waitress took their plates away.

"Well, at one point I wanted to be a helicopter pilot for the Coast Guard and then I got pregnant and that dream literally flew out the window," Bryn said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you do it now? I don't think that you want to be a bartender for the rest of your life," Sig suggested.

"You're right, I don't. I was actually thinking about doing it. Like I mean why not? I've got the time," she said with a laugh.

Sig smiled as he took a drink of his coke and then looked at his watch.

"Well what do you know? It's after eleven. I'm surprised that Doug hasn't kicked us out yet," Sig said.

"He obviously must like you if he's letting you stay," Bryn replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well I've only known him over 20 years. "

"That will do it," Bryn laughed.

"It has its advantages," he said "I guess I should get you home, your dad might hurt me."

"Nah, my dad is cool. It's my mom that you should be worried about. She could probably eat you alive."

"Well, in that case, off we go!" Sig said acting scared "I'll just pay this and we can go. Be right back."

Bryn watched as Sig walked off towards where Amy, their waitress was standing. He paid the bill and walked back to her. He offered her his arm just like a gentleman would have in the old days. She linked her arm through his with a smile and they made their way to the truck. When they reached it he unlocked her door and helped her into the truck. He then unlocked his door and started the truck.

Like the drive to the restaurant, the ride back to Dana's house was quiet. When they pulled into the driveway Bryn cringed when she saw that almost all the lights were on in the house.

"I am so dead," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. At any rate, if I don't hear from you tomorrow I'll call the cops."

"Well, thanks for dinner," Bryn said with a laugh "I had a great time,"

"So did I the first in awhile," Sig said.

Bryn leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss and then said goodbye. She slid out of the truck and walked towards the house, hoping that her father was waiting up and not her mother.

As soon as she walked through the door she wanted to turn around and walk back out again. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at the door. Her father was no where to be found.

"Where have you been?" Tina growled.

"I went out for dinner with Sig. I told dad," Bryn said, trying to stay calm.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh my God, mom I am 26 years old, I am not a little kid anymore!" Bryn said in frustration.

"You may not be a child but you sure as hell don't act like an adult. Sometimes I wonder why I ever had children. They are nothing but a burden. Aksel is determined to be famous, it will never happen so he's wasting his life. You, you got yourself pregnant and then let Peter kill the poor boy. And as for Oddmund and Auildhild, they are the only ones I can depend on!" Tina yelled.

Bryn's face went beet red, this was the final straw.

"I did NOT let Peter kill my son. I loved him more than anyone, including you. Ever since he died you have treated me like shit and guess what. I am not going to take it anymore," she paused "I am sick of this. As long as you are in this house I am leaving."

Without waiting for a reply Bryn stormed out of the house and started walking. Where to she didn't know, she just knew that she had to get away. Soon she realized that she was close to the docks and decided that she might as well keep walking. She'd see if anyone was on the _Northwestern_.


	13. Realizations

A/N: I am so SORRY about long wait, between school, family and a loss of files I haven't had the time to write, but have no fear I am here! It is short and I apologize again. Hope you like it!

* * *

Sig was lying on the bed in his stateroom, thinking about Bryn. She was perfect. She wasn't that tall, only about 5 foot 3, slim and had fair pale skin. Her hair was a dark as the night and her emerald green eyes showed all her emotions. Sure, she had a past, everyone did and hers just happened to be full of tragedy. It was all over for him, he'd known her just over a week and yet he knew he loved her.

Sig smiled to himself and shut his eyes, ready to let sleep take over. He was interrupted by a knock on the door a few moments later. It opened and Edgar poked his head into the room.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but Bryn is here," he said "And just to warn you, she looks really upset."

Now concerned, Sig sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his face with his left hand and then stood, stretched and walked out the door and into the galley, which looked a lot better than it had earlier in the afternoon. He frowned when he saw Bryn sitting at the table beside Norman who had his arm around her shoulders, clearly trying to comfort her.

When Norman noticed Sig he pulled away from her, stood and walked up the stairs leading to the deck. Sig sighed and sat down beside her taking Norman's former position and wrapped his arm around her. He pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her tightly to him and gave her a light squeeze.

Bryn turned to him and the tears that she was holding back spilled out like tidal waves and she buried her face into Sig's shoulder while he gently rubbed her back. After a few minutes the tears had stopped and she pulled away from him. Her eyes were red and puffy but to him she was still beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to soak your shirt,"

"It's ok, I don't mind," he said "Now what has you all upset? You were fine when I left."

"My mother, she verbally attacked me as usual and this time I had enough. I didn't know where else to go and I knew you were still in town," she said quietly "I hope you don't mind. I can leave if you want."

"NO, no don't leave, really it's fine we have plenty of room, at least for tonight if you want to leave in the morning you can," he rambled quickly "I seriously want to hurt your mother right now."

Bryn laughed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder. Sig looked down at her and watched her close her eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. He smiled as she gave a content sigh and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Thank you Sig," she murmured "For everything."

" No problem darling, I'm happy to help."

They sat like that for almost a half hour, him gently rubbing her back and hugging her close while she nuzzled his neck every so often. Bryn began to doze off and when Sig realized this he suggested that she should go to bed and that she could have his room.

"Fine, but only if you join me," she argued "I wont kick you out of your own room."

Sig smiled and nodded as he directed her towards his room. When they got to his room he got her a sweater and a pair of track pants for her to wear and then left the room.

"She ok?" Edgar asked as he walked towards his own room.

"Yeah, she's fine, just her mother again."

"Ok Sig, you can come back in now," Bryn called from inside the room.

Sig gave a small nod to his younger brother and walked into the room. Bryn was already in his bed and was lying against the wall. She smiled at him as he sat down beside her. There wasn't much room so when he lay down beside her they had to adjust their positions. In the end Bryn ended up lying on her side with her arm on Sig's chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Norman called my aunt," she replied.

"Ok, just checkin'," he said.

Bryn closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into Sig's strong arms. Here she felt safe, wanted, loved. Her smile got wider when she realized that she loved this man. He shifted and started to run his hand through her hair. She smiled once again and felt herself drift off to sleep, more content then she had ever been in her life.


	14. I Love You

Ok all here it is the final chapter and my first complete story YAY! No seriously I'm sad that its over but I will be writing a sequel. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Bryn slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out why she wasn't in her own room. She smiled when she remember what had happened the night before and who's arms she was wrapped up in. Lifting her head off of Sig's chest her smile got even bigger when she saw how relaxed he looked in his sleep. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring softly. Holding back a giggle Bryn brushed some of his hair out of his face and then laid her head back down on his chest and snuggled deeper into his arms and allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

Two hours later she awoke again when she felt Sig playing with her hair and rubbing her back. She looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," she said before yawning.

"You mean afternoon, but I get the meaning," Sig said with a laugh.

Bryn rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Ow, that's Norwegian abuse!" he joked.

"As if that hurt," Bryn laughed. "Do I need to kiss it better?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind a kiss."

Bryn didn't say anything; she just leaned up to him and gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"Now what do you call that?"Sig asked with an eyebrow raised, "That's not a kiss."

Rolling her eyes yet again she leaned up to him to kiss him again when he quickly flipped them over so that he was hovering over her and he leaned down to kiss her himself. The kiss started off slow. Within seconds their tongues were duelling and Sig was running his hands up and down her arms.

"Wow...come to wake you up and I get a show!" came a voice from the door.

Sig practically growled at the interruption and gave Matt a look that could kill. Matt took this as his signal to leave. Sig looked down at Bryn who was red in the face and smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her once more before he got up from the bed.

"You have to work today right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to go in for 2; we're doing a super clean up and then getting ready for tonight."

"Hm, alright then," Sig said getting lost in his thoughts."Right, well we're leaving tonight, probably around 10 if you want to come by if we don't stop in that is."

"I can stop by, just let me know if you're going to leave earlier," she said as she got off the bed.

She walked over to where Sig was standing and put her arms around his shoulders. She smiled up at him and sighed contently when Sig wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"If you need to be at work for 2 you better get going, its 1 now," he said.

"If I must," sighed Bryn "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Sig said, he kissed her again and led her out of his stateroom, up onto the deck and then he helped her over the rail and onto the dock. They said their goodbyes and Bryn made her way slowly back to her aunt's house.

When she arrived she expected to see her mother there, waiting to yell at her some more, and the reality of the situation however was that the house was empty. She went into her room to grab a change of clothes. She decided on blue jeans and the sweater that Sig had let her sleep in which she realized that she hadn't given him back.

After having a shower and putting her hair up into a ponytail she grabbed her purse and started walking to the Elbow Room. When she walked through the door she immediately wanted to run back out. Sitting at one of the tables were her parents. She groaned and walked right passed her mother although she did give her father a smile.

She found her aunt in the back room and before she could say anything her aunt had her locked into a hug.

"Just ignore her, you're dad chewed her out this morning," Dana said with a smile and she walked out of the room.

Bryn grabbed a broom and walked into the bar and began to sweep the floors while her parents and her aunt talked to each other. It took her ten minutes but when she finished sweeping she filled up a bucket and then grabbed the mop and began to mop the freshly swept floor. It was another twenty minutes before she was finished and then she began cleaning the counters.

With everything clean the only thing that she could do was sit at the table and listen to her parents and aunt talk. When she sat down they all went quiet for a moment before Dana started talking about how business was going.

This was enough to make her mother forget about her and her father just sat there listening. Every five minutes Bryn looked at her watch and was relieved when Nick and Jake walked in. She went to them right away, took their orders and then got them their drinks and sat down at a table with them.

"So, you and the captain huh?" Jake asked with a goofy grin.

"Yeah I guess," Bryn said blushing. "Just don't tease me about it. What are you guys doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be fixing the galley?"

"We're done, we came for a final drink and to let you know and to drag you to Sig," said Nick.

"Great I needed to get out of here as fast as possible."

Bryn got up from the table, told her aunt that she was going to say bye to Sig and that she'd be back later. She then went with Jake and Nick to the docks where she could see Sig standing on the deck talking to Edgar. When he saw her he smiled and jumped over the rail and gave her a big hug.

"So, I see they found you," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I see you finished early."

"That we did. We're all ready to go I was just waiting on you to say goodbye," Sig said.

Bryn smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. They kissed for several minutes before Sig let her go so that they could breathe. He hugged her again, giving her a squeeze.

"We have to go now sweetheart," Sig said.

Bryn nodded and kissed him again and gave him a smile. She leaned up to him so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You be safe out there, I love you," she said as she pulled away and pushed him towards the Northwestern.

With that she smiled and backed away as he stood there looking dumbfounded. A few seconds later he smiled and waved goodbye.

"I love you too," he yelled over the loud speaker as they pulled away.

Bryn stood on the dock watching them until she couldn't see them anymore. She smiled to herself. Life was looking up. Now all she had to do was deal with her parents and wait for Sig to return. When he did, she'd be here and at that moment she began planning the perfect date.

**The End**

**Ok, crappy ending I know but hey it's my first complete fic :D**


	15. NoticeAuthor's Note

**Hey All!**

Its been forever since I've even looked back at this one and I've realized how much my style has changed, and with this change I have decided to completely revamp this fic. This one means a lot to me because its my first ever completed. So as of today I am redoing it. I am leaving the original posted and will post the revamp when I have a few chapters done. I REALLY hope that you like it and stick with it like you have with the original and I really appreciate all your support when I was working on it. The best part is that when I finish rewriting it then I WILL start on the sequel I promise! The revamp or reboot which ever you want to call it will be hard to write because of Phil's passing but it will be done and I may actually make this one longer than it originally was.

Thanks again!

Kandy, formally known as Siggirl.


End file.
